Steam irons are known that include a steam generator and an ironing plate coupled to the steam generator and which contacts the garments to be ironed. Steam generated in the steam generator is expelled onto the garments through holes in the ironing plate. Such irons contain a controller, for example, control electronics, to control the operation of the steam generator within an ironing temperature range for generating steam. The ironing plate is passively heated by conduction of heat from the steam generator at the areas of contact between the steam generator and the ironing plate. The control electronics maintain the operation of the steam generator and the thermally coupled ironing plate within an ironing temperature range.
Steam generators in such known steam irons include a heating element. In certain circumstances, the thermal energy in the steam generator can cause the ironing plate to heat up to a temperature exceeding the upper limit of the ironing temperature range, at which point garments in contact with the ironing plate may be damaged. Such overheating can also create hot spots in the ironing plate proximate the areas where the steam generator is coupled to the ironing plate.